Frozen Hearts
by littledevil-vchan
Summary: After losing his lover to a horrible accident. Arthur Kirkland commits the ultimate sin, Suicide. In anger the Grimm reaper curses him to eternal life. As long as Arthur has no desire to live he will be cursed to wander the earth with a frozen heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen Hearts - Part one<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur had been searching the forest for hours looking for Alfred, His thick green coat was soaked from the rain and mud completely covered his boots. He was starting to get worried; it wasn't like Alfred to keep him waiting for so long. Arthur looked around the path that had a large drop off and there in the lamplight he spotted a pair of glasses on the edge of the rocky drop off.<p>

"Oh god no." He whispered as he ran toward the edge, He looked down in the ravine and saw his little brother twisted in an unnatural position at the bottom.

"Alfred!" he shouted as he slid down the embankment only stumbling once when he reached the bottom. He hunched down beside him and listened for a heartbeat, it was faint but it was still there.

"Francis, go get a doctor!" he shouted. Arthur heard a distant shout and he watched as the lantern disappeared up the path. Leaving him in complete darkness. He pulled off his cloak and placed it over his brother in an attempt to keep him warm.

"Alfred please wake up, don't die on me." He said as he grabbed his younger brother's hand and gripped it tightly. The rain had made Alfred's skin ice cold. Arthur gasped when he felt the hand he was holding squeeze back for a moment. Arthur gazed down into the brilliant sky blue eyes that stared dully at the dark sky above him.

"Arthur?" he whispered.

"Don't talk Alfred!" Arthur cried as he gripped Alfred's hand tighter.

"Hurts…" he grunted. Arthur felt the tears roll down his face and he didn't bother to hide them. He never could hide his emotions from Alfred. Even when he was a toddler, he could always tell what he was feeling.

"Alfred please hang in there, everything's going to be alright." Alfred shifted his head and smiled at Arthur.

"Now that you're here, I can die in peace." Arthur's tears slid down his face as he fought back a sob.

"No you can't leave me alone." Alfred tried to laugh but ended up gasping in pain instead.

"You're really selfish you know that?" Arthur felt Alfred's hand slide out of his grip and settle on his cheek.

"But I'm selfish too; I'm glad that you're the last person I get to see before I die." Arthur started to sob uncontrollably and he let his tears fall freely. He placed both his hands over Alfred's and leaned into the touch.

"No you can't die. Do not leave me here all alone. " Alfred's breathing was getting shallower and the light was slowly leaving his eyes.

"You used to be so big." He said with a laugh as his eyes closed and his hand slipped out of Arthurs grip.

His hand landed with a spat on the ground and Arthur stared at the limp appendage in shock. Then he heard a cry so gut wrenching it didn't sound human, after a few moments he realized that it was he who had made that noise. He lost all will to move and slumped down on top of Alfred's body. He didn't care if he lived or died now. Without Alfred, life was nothing, Arthur nestled into Alfred's neck memorizing how he smelled one last time. He lay there against his brother he finally let loose every emotion that was bottled up inside of him and he wailed.

His sobs continued on and on until he finally stopped, he had made his decision, he would follow Alfred into the sweet hands of death. He pulled out a gun that he kept at his hip and aimed it at his head. Tears streamed down his face as he looked down at the man who had become the most important thing to him in the world. They shared no blood relation yet Alfred had been a brother to him and so much more. His fingers pulled at the trigger but his hand froze when he heard chuckling coming from a nearby tree.

"Most don't come willingly into my arms, but you are really eager to Da?" Arthur watched as a man twice his size appeared in front of him laughing. Arthur dropped the gun in shock.

"Who are you?" he asked the man just smiled a fake smile and looked over to Alfred.

"He is special to you da? So much so that you'd choose to commit suicide for, one of gods greatest sins." Arthur watched as he man leaned down and bushed his fingers over Alfred's corn locks

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Arthur screamed and scrambled forward slapping his hands away before burying his face into Alfred's chest.

"You two were lovers too, you fell in love with your younger brother the child that you raised as your own. " He laughed as he looked down at Arthur as he pitifully held onto Alfred.

"Leave me to die in peace!" Arthur shouted as he looked up at the man before him and watched as his smile became much more menacing.

"You can't die yet." He laughed. He dug inside of his scarf and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Not Until I mark out your name on this list." He shoved the parchment into Arthur's face and he saw his name written in gold next to Alfred's, which had been marked out with blood red ink. Arthur glared into the violet eyes of the Stanger, he was smiling as if this was all a game to him. Arthur wasn't going to be played with anymore.

Arthur slapped the page away , grabbed his gun, aimed it at his head and pulled the trigger. A deafening boom echoed through the valley and moments later, the gun dropped to the ground with a clatter. The stranger laughed as Arthur sat with a stunned look on his face. He had shot himself, he knew that he did, he had felt the bullet enter his skull. Why wasn't he dead yet? Arthur raised a shaking hand to the spot where the bullet had entered and he felt blood bubbling up from the wound. Then he felt unbelievable pain as his cells started to knit themselves together pushing the bullet out of the hole in his head. It took only a minute before the bullet fell to the ground.

"What did I tell you?" The stranger laughed. When Arthur was able to speak again he turned to glare at the man.

"I will repeat myself once more. Who are you?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that obvious? I am death." Arthur stared at the man in front of him and started to tremble.

"Why can't I die?" Death kneeled in front of Arthur.

"I have made you one of the undying. You can shoot yourself all you like you're not going to die any time soon." Arthur grabbed his gun from the ground and aimed it at Death.

"You bastard!" he yelled before firing a bullet right into the middle of his chest. Death looked down at the smokeing hole in his coat and started to snicker.

"You honestly think you can kill me? Death…Your welcome to try comrade but that was my favorite coat you just put a hole in." He smiled at the broken expression on Arthurs face.

"Don't ever forget this night, engrave it into your heart and mind and carry it with you for however long you shall live. When you find a reason to live again is when you shall regain your humanity." Death said before turning around and walking off into the mist. Arthur sat in the mud for a moment shaken. It all slowly seeped into his skull like winter chill to bones, He could not die no matter how much he wished for it, death had cursed him with eternal life. He could not die until he had something to live for again. Something to live for?

It would take him at least three hundred years to find it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a story that I wrote one night hyped up on soda and aghast, Its been sitting in my files for a while so I thought why the hell not! XD Next chapter for Calling Dr. Jones will be up soon, sorry guys.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

* * *

><p>A heartbeat was something that Arthur would give almost anything to have once again. After three hundred years, his body was silent, nothing more than an empty husk. His body became a prison, a shackle that weighed his body down, as he slowly drowned in the misery of eternal life. He had tried to end it so many times before and each time was met with either failure or excruciating pain.<p>

Arthur thought of these things as he looked up into the vast clouded sky that seemed so close that he could touch it. He sat perched on the edge of a church next to one of the gargoyles, whose mouth was agape in a silent roar. He looked down at the graveyard below and sighed as he saw a young man walk up to one of the graves and place a bouquet of crimson roses on the cold earth. He petted the gargoyle as one would a cat and whispered.

"Such a sad sight. Don't you agree?" He leaned his head against the statue and watched the youngster kneel down so that he was face to face with the grave. Arthur watched from his perch curiously as he began to talk to the person buried their. Arthur gazed at the corn hair that was visible to him something about it seemed familiar. Suddenly without any warning, it began to snow. Arthur reached out to catch the delicate flakes in hand. They stayed in the middle of his palm un-melting. Arthur sighed as he watched more gather in his hands.

"The first snow of the season in the palm of my hands." He couldn't help but smile a bit.

He glanced upward and saw snow fairies fluttering across the sky. One of the smallest flapped downward and landed on his shoulder.

"Hello Tinkerbelle." He said to the little fairy. She smiled at him her little sharp teeth glittering in the soft light.

"Did you decide to bless me with snow today? You're too kind." She flipped back her auburn hair decorated with frost over her shoulder and gave him a smug look.

"You're saying it wasn't for my benefit?" He chuckled.

"Then who is the snow for?" The fairy pointed downward at the graveyard, Arthur's emerald eyes followed the path that the fairies delicate fingers lead to. The young man was still sitting down beside the grave.

"Him, Why for him?" He asked as he leaned over the brick edge to get a better look. Tinkerbelle almost fell off his shoulder at the sudden movement she saved herself by grabbing ahold of Arthur's ear. She straightened up after a moment and mimed the word "lonely"

"He's lonely?" Arthur looked down at the young man talking to the stone in front of him.

"Maybe he should stop talking to dead people and talk to something living." He scoffed. Tinkerbelle kicked him in the cheek.

"Okay, I apologize that was rude of me." Arthur said. Tinkerbelle mimed the word for "kind" Arthur shrugged.

"What ever." He leaned over the side a bit more, looking at the boy below. He noticed that some of the snow had gathered on his shoulders.

"He's going to freeze if he stays here much longer." Arthur put some of his weight on his hands as he observed him. Something about the boy was calling out to him. He leaned over a bit more, so much more that his upper body was hanging off of the building. Before Arthur knew it he had put too much weight onto his hands and he slipped.

He tumbled down the roof rolling and skidding along the rust colored singles until he finally reached the end of the roof. He reached out to grab the edge but his fingers missed.

Arthur felt like he was weightless for a moment, free as a bird in the sky. Then gravity caught up with him and sent his internal organs and bones to crash against the cold ground. He felt the impact and his head smashed against the ground like a pumpkin. His vision was blurring in and out. He heard the sound of running and before he knew it he was staring up into magnificent endless blue.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked. Arthur lay their in shock, leaning over him was his Alfred.

"Alfred." He whispered sweetly reaching out to him. He was able to caress the soft skin in front of him before he lost consciousness completely. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep with the sound of his beloved voice in his ear.

* * *

><p>sorry its so short, My muse has ran away from me for a bit. -_-<p>

I just want to say that if any of you guys want to make fan art for any of my stories you don't have to ask for permission, just send me a link to it when your done. ^_^ thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, you're a retard. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia!

**Summary:** Arthur looses his lover in a horrible accident and attempts to end his life, in a fit of anger the Grim reaper curses Arthur to live forever. he will never become human again until he finds something to live for again.

* * *

><p>"How did you know my name?" Alfred asked as he walked though the crowed streets toward the small hospital near by. The man in his arms didn't reply at all but instead clung to his shirt and mumbled his name repeatedly. For some reason every time the stranger said his name it made his heart pound furiously. He felt his face head up as the man gripped his shirt tighter and nuzzled his face dangerously close to his right nipple. So close that he could feel his hot breath against the bud of flesh.<p>

"Whoa nelly! You're a little too close dude." He shifted him to away and got a better look at his face. He had unnaturally pale skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose, and 'GOOD GRAVY ARE THOSE SUPPOSED TO BE EYE BROWS?' Alfred looked at the fuzzy yellow appendages on his forehead and winced.

"Those look like caterpillars." He muttered as he kept on walking forward he looked at the man again and focused on his forehead that had been bleeding a few moments ago.

'_Is it me or it that getting smaller?' _Alfred thought as he watched the wound stop bleeding, after a few seconds the wound started to hiss and bubble before it knitted itself together. Alfred stopped in his steps and shook his head.

'_What did I just see?' _He spotted another wound and waited for a moment, and then it started to bubble like the other wound before closing shut.

"Holy shit!" Alfred gasped as he watched several more wounds heal right before his eyes.

"Okay that is freaky." He muttered as he brushed back the mans bloody bangs to get a closer look.

"Are you like wolverine or something?" He said as he wiped the blood off of the smaller mans face. He obviously couldn't take him to the hospital when there was nothing wrong with him, except for a ugly black bruise on his forehead.

"What should I do?" He was starting to get weird looks from people passing by. Alfred sighed and decided that it was best to take him back to his place.

Arthur lay in pleasant warmth that he had not felt in years, he snuggled deeper into the comforting gentle swaying. Arthur knew this motion and smell very well. He sighed in contentment, everything had been a dream. He was back in Alfred's arms again, He felt tears leaking from his eyes and he gripped the fabric of Alfred's shirt in his slender fingers.

"Alfred." He muttered as he leaned his face into the fabric letting loose his tears. Thank god, it was all a dream.

"Hey, can you let go now." Arthur's eyes fluttered open and he realized that he was in a bed, no not his bed but someone else's, and he was currently attached at the hip to the owner of said bed. Arthur jumped off the man and scooted to the other side as quickly as possible.

"Who are you!" Arthur pulled the sheets up to his chin to hide his bright red face.

"More importantly why am I in bed with you, you pervert!"

"You wouldn't let me go you're the perv!" Alfred blushed at the name.

"Anyways, what do you mean who am I, who are you and why do you know my name." Alfred leaned closer to Arthur and pressed his hands into the bed.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones." He pointed at himself and glared at Arthur.

"Who are you?" Arthur gazed back at the cold blue eyes; his Alfred never looked at him like that, even when he was mad at him. This man wasn't him. Arthur felt the tears well up in his eyes again.

"I am Arthur Kirkland." He spat out. Alfred watched as fat tears started to roll freely down Arthurs face and suddenly he felt guilty, he hated seeing people cry.

"Dude, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

Arthur wiped away some of the tears and glanced at the bedspread.

"You didn't." he muttered. Alfred scooted closer to Arthur knowing it wasn't the best idea to get in the others personal space at the moment, but he had the over powering urge to comfort the blond stranger.

"What's eaten you then?" Alfred furrowed his brow worriedly as he looked at Arthur. He couldn't help but be fascinated by the sight of a grown man crying.

"You look like someone I used to know, that's all." Arthur said leaning away from Alfred and rubbing his forehead a bit. He paused when he felt no wounds underneath his fingers. His eyes widened and he whipped his head back around to Alfred.

"You saw didn't you?" Arthur said

"I'm sorry I thought you were hurt and all of a sudden you weren't anymore." Alfred looked down at the sheets like a two year old that had done something naughty.

"I swear I won't tell anyone." Alfred looked up and clasped his hands together begging for forgiveness.

"You're not scared of me?" Arthur raised one of his large eyebrows at Alfred's behavior; normally people would be trying to stake him by now.

"No, why should I be?" Alfred turned his head to the side curiously. Arthur sighed and opened his mouth wide showing off his fangs that the grim reaper had given him hundreds of years ago.

"Woh you're a vampire!" Alfred perked up, leaned in closer, and adjusted his glasses for a better look.

"You're not afraid!" Arthur shut his mouth and stared at Alfred with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"No why would I be, vampires are cool. Or at least the ones I've read about." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Apparently you haven't read Dracula before." That is the reason he wasn't afraid this boy was an idiot. Yes, he was definitely not his Alfred.

"I've watched it on TV." Alfred paused and looked at Arthur.

"You know what the TV is right?"

"Yes I know all about the television." Arthur laughed showing off his fangs again.

"Hey can I touch them?" Arthur stopped laughing and shut his mouth.

"You can't be serious."

"Pleeeaaasssseeeee! I'll never get another chance to touch real vampire fangs." Alfred whined.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Arthur said.

"Why not?" Alfred flopped down on top of the blue bedspread.

"I might bite you, if you don't already know it takes allot of energy to fix a broken body. And the richest source of energy is *prana*and it's located in blood." Arthur fake coughed and muttered. "And in a few other fluids."

"What's the other fluid?" Alfred asked.

"You don't need to know." Arthur said blushing a bit.

"I need to feed soon." He muttered, feeling light headed. He growled, that damn Grim reaper, when he said that he couldn't die did not tell him the other problems that came with living so long. He needed a source of Prana at hand after healing large parts of his body. If he didn't find a source, he would fall asleep and risk waking up in a coffin underground again. He nibbled his lip and sighed.

"Thank you Mr. Jones for helping me out. It was very kind of you." Arthur hopped off the bed and headed toward the window opening it.

"You're leaving?" Alfred crawled across the bed and reached out for the other grabbing ahold of the bloodstained dress shirt.

"Yes I am." Arthur turned toward Alfred and noticed the sad look that Alfred was giving him.

"I really want to thank you for…um attempting to save me. If there is anything I can do to thank you…"

"If you really want to thank me." Alfred butted in with a devilish smirk rising to his lips.

"Stay with me."

"Excuse me." Arthur turned around unsure of what he had just heard.

"You heard me, you stay here." Alfred crossed his arms and gazed at the vampire challengingly.

"Why in the world would you want something like that?" Arthur said shutting the window with a bang.

"I'm lonely." Alfred whined as he settled against the bedpost.

"You have to have someone alive to keep you company." Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Alfred.

"They're all dead." Alfred muttered as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I killed them."

* * *

><p>*Prana- In Vedantic philosophy, prana is a life-sustaining force of living things, kind of like Qi in china, it is found in the blood, and its most concentrated form is in men's semen XD we now know why Arthur was blushing.<p>

i'm sorry for ending it on such a mind blowing note, but it isn't as horrible as you think it is. No serial killer Alfred here. Although he does see himself as a murderer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone I'm afraid that this is not a chapter, I have some good news and some bad news.

1. FROZEN HEARTS WILL BE REWRITTEN

2. I will be posting it on my new account on Live journal I will post my live journal account on my profile.

3. I will be reposting the entire fic on my journal rewritten and cleaned up for a smoother read

4. I will continue with my next project GAME OF SPADES on LJ along with CALLING

5. I will be abandoning fanfiction net

I am sorry that everyone has had to put up with this, due to the censorship on this site I feel I am being stifled as a writer and artist. So I will be moving on to a different site. Thank you all for your kind words and comments, I really hope that you decide to follow me on my new site.

I want to thank you all for staying with me so far and I look forward to my new projects.

if you have any questions message me


End file.
